What A Tangled Web We Weave
by wildfire1980
Summary: Nemesis was not the end of Data. In fact, he is now a prisoner of war and in the process of being blackmailed into helping the Federation's most vital enemy. There he encounters the daughter of Natasha Yar, a woman who could very well be his undoing, but is she really who she claims to be?
1. A Shocking Revelation

_**"What a Tangled Web We Weave"**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Star Trek; I just enjoy borrowing their characters for my amusement.**_

_**Pairing: Data/Sela**_

_**Summary: Nemesis was not the end of Data. In fact, he is now a prisoner of war and in the process of being blackmailed into helping the Federation's most vital enemy. There he encounters the daughter of Natasha Yar, a woman who could very well be his undoing, but is she really who she claims to be? **_

_***Author's Notes: I know this is an unexpected pairing but I promise that if you guys hang in with me on this, you'll be surprised by the end. Apparently, I have something very wicked brewing in my mind as to what really happened to Tasha and Data. Which I promise to explain it all.***_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter 1 ~ "A Shocking Revelation"**_

_**"Oh, what a tangled web we weave**_

_**When first we practice to deceive" ~ Sir Walter Scott**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Data wondered down the abandoned halls of the damaged Reman ship, desperately trying to make his way to the main bridge, where he hoped to find his Captain. A few more meters and he was standing outside the massive rifle blast that was caused by Picard in order to gain easy access the bridge. Data cautiously peered through the gaping hole, as he saw the only light illuminating the shattered bridge coming from three steadily green warp core relays soaring up through the floor.

The android immediately ran up the steps, only to find a paralyzed Captain Picard pinned against the wall of the _Scimitar,_ an impaled Schinzon lying lifeless against his chest. Data sprinted towards him and quickly opened the panel of his wrist, removing the small, silver disk that will undoubtedly seal his fate. Picard slowly turns his head and makes eye contact with Data but the android reacts too quickly for him to protest as he pins the emergency transport unit onto the Captain's shoulder. A final look between the two long-time comrades served as their silent farewell; as the android activated the transport unit and watched Picard dematerialize.

Data stared forlornly at the empty space his Captain had just occupied and whispers his last words into the deafening shrieks of metal falling from the damaged ship.

"Goodbye."

He turned quickly to face the warp core relays as the overhead computer voice announces its final countdown before completely destroying the _Enterprise. _With a new sense of humanity, Data takes a deep breath, an undaunted look of commitment to his mission now fixed upon his visage. He fires and…..then all goes dark as the ship explodes into the blackness of space.

The remaining crew of the_ Enterprise_ watches in horror, as their fears are confirmed by Picard's returning presence. Deanna announces the inevitable as she runs to hug her husband, she draw's back to meet his imploring gaze.

"It's Data."

No other words are needed to confirm the death of the last living testament to a Doctor's ingenious, nor the man that had overcome all the odds of redefining humanity by testing the brinks of his artificiality.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

The Romulan soldiers roughly pushed the human into the brig where Commander Suran was patiently waiting, his hands clasped tightly behind his back, blocking the human's view of the prisoner.

Cautiously he walked toward the Commander as the lone Romulan turned slightly to peer at the man in his peripheral, a sly smile accompanying his lips along with the disdain in his eyes. The human paused immediately, taking in the site of the incapacitated android that now lied upon the bed.

"I believe we can skip the formalities…." The Commander snarled at the man, the words rolling off his lips with pure distaste. "Since you two seem to be so familiar with one another." He added nodding toward the indisposed android.

"How did he get here?"

The Romulan rolled his eyes from the obtuse question. "We beamed him aboard shortly before the Reman ship exploded." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, as if innocent of any wrong-doing. "What can I say the new Praetor believes he can be of some use to us after all?"

"Let him go!" The human demanded.

Commander Suran's eyes narrowed with displeasure.

"If the Federation finds out what you've done…." The human took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to lower his rising blood pressure. "It will mean war."

The Romulan laughed maniacally. "With the new alliance the Empire has formed..." The Commander leaned in tauntingly. "We sincerely hope so."

The human looked down at the comatose android, obviously distressed.

"What do you want me to do?"

"What you do best… fix him!"

Slowly, the middle-aged man closed the distance between him and the android.

"It may take a few days."

Again, the Commander's eyes narrowed with disapproval.

"You have two hours!"

_**-x-x-x-x- **_

The guards escorted him into the Chambers of the proconsul. Data couldn't help but notice how tenebrous the room was. Large green marble pillars were holding up the walls of the chamber, adorned with a large grey bird of prey suspended prominently below its ceilings.

The Romulan soldiers roughly pushed the android forward, a brutal unspoken invitation for him to advance further into the room alone. Data wearily complied, noting the lone occupant of the cabinet's gloomy décor standing in the distance; the Romulan's back sternly turned from him in the shadows.

Tentatively, Data advanced further into the cabinet as the Proconsul turned to face the intruder, walking confidently into the light. He sneered softly as the android immediately halted from his sight.

"Tomalak…" The android whispered disconcertingly.

"Ah…I see you remember me, Commander Data."

"Yes…." He confirmed softly. "You boasted about your desire to display the _Enterprise D_'s hull in the Romulan capital to not only inspire the Romulan armies but to serve as a reminder to any other traitors of the state, such as Alidar Jarok."

"You make the aspiration sound so cold….purely devoid of the emotion."

"That is because such desires are often found in the depths of a delusional mind." Data countered sternly, his jaw fixed with the tension that filled the cabinet walls.

"Like your brother….Lore?" Tomalak valorously smirked at the androids murderous glare posed by the insult. "You know, I always admired your brother. So sly…" The proconsul slowly began stalking around his prey. "So devious..." He taunted. "So…." He waved his hand in the air, searching for the perfect word. "_Romulan!_" He announced with pure conviction.

"The character of my brother does not concern you."

"No….but yours does."

Data arched an eyebrow in question.

"I wonder what kind of man you truly are, Commander Data?" He chuckled knowingly. "The Federation has obviously taught you well; since you were so willing to sacrifice your life for your Captain's. And let us not forget the unmistakable offense you just took toward my poetic description of your brother." He nodded toward the guards still vacating the entrance. "Why, if you weren't surrounded I believe such words would have inflicted my harm." He leaned in to whisper the truism. "There is an old earth saying… Let me see, how does it go?" Tamalok lightly tapped his chin in contemplation. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"You are insinuating through your idiom that the violence found in my brother is also engrained within me. I assure you, it is not."

"But you have already proven that you will defend those you love, no matter what the cost."

Data looked down from the revelation, pondering, he cocked his head slightly in admission. "I must confess that your basis for that claim is accurate."

"Good….I was counting on it."

The android eyed the Romulan dictator suspiciously.

"Are you familiar with Section 31, Commander?"

Data deflected with a question of his own. "Why have you brought me here?"

The Romulan smirked. "Intriguing….You should exercise your patience a little more Commander Data." He continued to travel around the android, trying his best to intimidate the synthetic man. "_I _will ask the questions in this room…" Tomalak stopped directly in front of his prisoner, staring dangerously into his eyes. "And _you_ will answer." He demanded.

"No."

Tomalak's steely, dark eyes glared into Data's amber ones. "And I thought you were impervious to lying." The proconsul clenched his jaw, his impatience wearing thin. "Come now Commander Data, I am certain that a walking encyclopedia such as yourself is more than familiar with the Federation's Black Ops Agency so commonly referred to as Section 31."

Data remained silent.

"I must confess that the Tal Shiar covets your government's tenacity in turning a blind eye. Their unending lawlessness being excused away by the Federation's Article 14 Section 31 and I quote directly from Starfleet's ludicrous Prime Directive." Data noted the amusement laced within the Romulan's voice. "_'During times of extreme peril__, the Federation of Planets is exempted from any measures of force, in order to prolong and protect its right to exist__.__'"_

The android still refused to comment, as he stood with his hands folded predominantly behind his back, his shoulders straight, his chest taut with defiance and his back stiff from his 'at attention' stance.

The proconsul smirked at his pose. "Something you learned from Starfleet, no doubt."

Again, Data withheld his answer.

Tomalak's nostrils began to flare and his brows creased causing the notable 'v' shape trademark of his forehead to deepen.

He decided to try another tactic, after all patience was a virtue.

"Are you aware of the Tal Shiar?"

"Yes. It is an elite intelligence agency of the Romulan Star Empire. It is highly-respected, although a feared force in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Its purpose is guarding the security of the Empire, both from the Romulans' interstellar enemies - most notably the Federation and the Klingon Empire - as well as from traitors within the Romulan population itself."

Astonished, Tomalak looked up toward the ceilings of the cabinet, as if crying out to the bird of prey that hung directly above.

"Finally, it speaks." He shouted.

Data ignored the outburst but the proconsul continued in his interrogation.

"And are you aware of the Typhon Pact?"

The android broke eye contact with the Romulan, staring off in the distance toward some unknown object, his inability to answer as quickly giving away his folly.

"You have no prior knowledge of this alliance, do you?"

Data simply nodded his head back and forth.

And for the first time, Tomalak smiled.

"Well, let me enlighten you Commander Data. The Typhon Pact is an alliance of races recently formed in opposition to the Federation - specifically the Romulan Star Empire, the Breen Confederacy, the Tholian Assembly, the Gorn Hegemony, the Tzenkethi, and the Holy Order of the Kinshaya (β)."

Data's brows furrowed in confusion. "But you assisted the _Enterprise i_n disarming Shinzon. Why form such an alliance now when the prospect of peace would be a much wiser course of action?"

The Romulan laughed deviously. "We have to at least give the appearance of good intentions before annihilating the Federation. I'm afraid the vote was unanimous, befriend the enemy and then crush them when their defenses toward the Empire no longer exist. As my Vulcan cousin's would say, it is only logical."

"I am inclined to disagree. I believe that the Vulcans would find your motives irrational and unfounded."

Tomalak stared curiously at the android. "Tell me, Commander Data. Would you assist the enemy in order to free an innocent man whom has been enslaved by us for five decades?"

Without hesitation, Data answered confidently. "No."

"Perhaps you should become more aware of the specifics before answering so assuredly." He held his index finger up. "Let me explain. I am sure that you are aware of Shinzon's natural existence, nothing more than a mere clone of your Captain."

Data nodded.

"But what you _don't_ know is that he wasn't the only one." He chuckled a little to himself. "It's amazing what scientists can do with one strand of hair and synaptic scanning to bring back the memories of a life that had already been lived, only to discover that their son didn't even care enough to bury the remains, but instead left the body in plain sight for the taking." Tomalak explained.

Data's visage creased with bewilderment. The proconsul looked past his prisoner toward the awaiting soldiers. A quick wave of his hand gave the order for the guards to introduce the man in question. The Romulan dictator placed his hands lightly upon Data's shoulders, maneuvering him around to view the slave.

The android's eyes widened in horror as the man in question stared back at him; almost ashamed.

Tomalak mockingly asked. "Tell me Commander, do you recognize him?"

Data's mouth fell open but he was completely unable to vocalize the man's identity due to his numbed state.

Tomalak leaned in dangerously and whispered in a reviling tone. "It's amazing how many acquaintances are so willing to betray a man of that caliber, all driven by one motive – _Envy._"

The android stared at the human before him, his long brown hair laced with tiny streaks of white accompanied by his un-kept beard along with his tattered clothes and sandaled feet.

"Fifty-two years ago, we were approached by this man's mentor; a Professor Vaslovik who was willing to sell a small strand of his hair to us. Of course, we couldn't ignore the possibilities that this unknown invoked. So the Empire accepted the deal. Only to our surprise thirty years later, your dear brother, Lore would appear with information concerning his creator's final resting place, a small un-habited world known as Terlina III where we found the remains of one, Dr. Noonian Soong."

Data interrupted the Romulan's musings. "That is not my father."

"Oh but it is. Not only does he possess your father's DNA, his brilliance in the field of cybernetics but he also holds all your father's memories, as well as the emotions that accompanied them." The Romulan smiled profoundly. "All thanks to a little device called a synaptic scanner, constructed by Dr. Soong himself. Once the body was brought to Romulus, we linked the clone version of your father to the deceased one and waited with bated breath until the scan was complete. And to much of the council's elation, it worked, he remembered everything from his former life." He leaned in to whisper half-heartedly into Data's ear. "You can thank me later."

"You have me now…I implore you, please release my father."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, Praetor Tal'aura has other intentions for him."

"What purpose could Dr. Soong serve in fulfilling your objective?"

"It's simple really. We plan on using him in order to get what we want out of you."

Data looked back in the direction of his father. "May I?"

The proconsul eyed the android suspiciously, unsure of his intent.

"Please." Data added.

The Romulan nodded his approval, watching keenly as Data slowly approached his creator.

"Data don't do this." Soong whispered. "Whatever they're asking of you, don't comply…._please_."

"Have you been harmed in any way?"

Noonian chuckled a little. "Not lately." He then imploringly searched his son's eyes. "Data, please - _Don't!_" He added more sternly.

"Sir, did you not create me to do what is ethically right?"

His creator reluctantly nodded.

"Then how can you expect me to compromise what you designed me to do."

"Because you're my son and it's not worth it."

"Your concern is appreciated." Data reached out and lovingly patted his father's cheek. The gesture reminded him of their last moment together, shortly before his other- self died. "It is to me - _father_." He whispered reassuringly.

Noonian grabbed his son, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I love you, boy."

"I love you too, father."

His father leaned back, shocked to hear the sentiment from his son.

"The emotion chip?"

Data confirmed his suspicion.

"That's good to know."

The android smiled and then turned to make his way back to the Proconsul.

"Data…" Noonian called out, as the android turned to face his father one last time. "Be careful, son."

Data nodded a silent promise to his father's plea as the guards removed him from the chambers.

Tomalak strolled over to the android's side. "Should I explain the terms of our agreement?"

"What is required of me?"

"It would appear that the Empire has been compromised."

Data thought that was an understatement considering the events following Schinzon.

"Compromised how?"

"It seems we have an operative among our midst. One that is causing a lot of problems for the Empire by leaking vital information to the Federation, so much so that the Typhon Pact has alienated themselves from us until the dilemma has been terminated, on which they will reconsider our reinstatement." He shook his head disconcertingly. "The Empire can literally see the element of surprise slipping from our grasps unless the operative is found."

Tomalak placed a confident hand on Data's shoulders. "We need you to find _this_ spy."

"And what if I refuse?"

The Romulan snarled in disdain, as the threat was irrefutable. "Then your father will die." And then just like the personality of Jekyll and Hyde, the dictator smiled. "Do I have the promise of your cooperation?"

Data smirked, the distaste of the complying word even nauseating to him. "Yes."

"Good, you will be escorted to the Tal Shiar Intelligence Agency tomorrow morning, where you will meet with Vice Chairman Koval. There, you will be informed of the operative's latest activities."

"May I ask what will happen if I am successful in my endeavors?"

"Your father will go free of course."

"Will I be returned to the _Enterprise_?"

Tomalak chuckled at the ridiculousness of the android's inquiry. "I simply cannot allow you to penetrate the depths of the Empire's secrecy and then return back to the Federation bearing such knowledge, now can I? So let's call it what it is, Commander…A prisoner exchange."

The proconsul motioned for the guards to take the android away, as the Romulan's words began to sink in, confirming a fate that will be more futile than death itself.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Author's Notes: Here's the first chapter of my new story. This one has been running around in my mind way before the beginning of "Within the Confines of Time". Please Read and Review! **_


	2. Interacting with the Enemy

"_**What a Tangled Web We Weave"**_

_**Chapter 2 ~ Interacting with the Enemy**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek….blah, blah, blah! **_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The doors hissed open, although the Chairman of the Tal Shiar refused to look up in the direction of the intruders, still immersed in whatever information occupied the small handheld PADD. Vice Chairman Koval cleared his throat, his impatience evident in his stance from his commanding officer's lack of recognition.

Irritated from the untimely interruption, the female Romulan peered over her PADD at the nuisance, but her eyes bypassed the Vice Chairman completely, only to set firmly upon the prisoner standing beside him. The pale man was silent, with an air of innocence about him, his virtue already making her nauseated.

The doppelgänger for Tasha Yar glared at the android in front of her. Data met her intense gaze, unfazed by the disdain in her eyes_**. **__'He may seem innocent but he lacks in manner's' _she thought ironically. Sela found that the man's presence clearly irked her.

"What is this?" She asked tersely.

Koval had to refrain from rolling his eyes at the simple-minded question. He couldn't help but to note how the insufferable human side of her became more and more visible with each passing day he was forced to work with her.

"This is the android, Commander Data."

Annoyed, Sela slammed her PADD down on top of her desk so hard that the sound resonated throughout her office, as Koval perceived that she was still unwaveringly engaged in a staring contest with the captive.

The blonde Romulan snapped. "I know _who _he is but what I want to know _why_ he is her!"

Koval smirked from her naivety, _'was she really that dense.' _He thought. _'To be head of the Tal Shiar she lacked the proper protocol of staying informed.' _

"He is here at Praetor Tel' Aura's request…." He curiously looked between the two, still amazed at their impudent behavior in refusing to break eye contact with one another. If he didn't know any better, he would venture to say that there might be a mild attraction lingering in the air, despite how formidable Sela was. "Commander Data is to assist us in finding the informant."

Snidely, she waved him off, finally returning her gaze back to the PADD that now lied upon her desk.

"Remove him!"

The Vice Chairman's smirk turned into a full blown smile. "I'm afraid that I cannot. He is assigned to you for the remainder of his stay."

Once again, Sela peered over her PADD, quick enough to observe the insolence's delight.

"Do you find this amusing Koval?"

"Possibly." He answered honestly.

"Then perhaps you would find a permanent sabbatical in the Reman mine's hysterical….I know I would." She threatened. "Don't forget that I can make you disappear just as easily as the last insubordinate that undermined me did!"

The Romulan's beguile immediately ceased.

Sela looked down and then a minute later back up, offended that the disorderly was still standing there.

"Your dismissed, Koval." She resentfully added.

The unruly Romulan mockingly bowed before her and then turned to exit, leaving the prisoner completely alone with the daunting hybrid.

Sela offered a hand across her desk toward the chair opposite of her.

"Sit." She demanded.

Data complied but still remained silent, despite the fact that his eyes were still fixated on her.

Refusing to meet his gaze, she focused her attention back to the PADD. "I thought you might like to know that your beloved _Enterprise_ was towed away this morning by the _Hemingway_ but then again, the Federation is very familiar with the custom of limping away, aren't they? " And then she added curtly under her breath. "The fools…Picard should have known better than to ever provoke such a ship of that sophistication."

Finally, Data spoke just as the female Romulan was beginning to wonder if his vocals had been damaged in the brig.

"I am curious… On what assumption do you derive that finding?"

Sela looked bewildered.

Data gladly explained his inquiry further. "You are implying that the _Enterprise_ instigated the _Scimitar, _I wish to understand the logic behind your theory."

"Is that not the case with the Federation? Starfleet is always sticking its nose where it does not belong."

Data tilts his head and studies the woman before him with great focus.

"Interesting….Are all Romulans circumstantially biased against the Federation?"

"No…Some actually sympathize with your kind." She met his gaze only long enough to get her point across more clearly. "_I_ am not one of them."

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two as Data continued to stare at the woman across from him. He was amazed at the similarities between the former Chief of Security and her daughter, the resemblance was uncanny, disturbingly so.

Again, she peered up at the man who boldly continued to invade her privacy. She rolled her eyes and loudly growled her disapproval as she fixed a disparaging stare back on the android.

"Why do you look at me that way, Commander Data?"

"Forgive me, I did not mean to intrude….You just remind me of someone."

She huffed in cynical criticism at the underlining incentive behind his words. "You are referring to my mother, no doubt."

"Yes…Does that displease you?"

"Are you always this irritating?"

Data opened his mouth to respond and then closed it just as quickly, unsure of how to answer. His inquisitive nature could be considered a nuisance at times but then again, he wasn't faced with the ghost of his past lover everyday either.

The Chairman took advantage of his involuntary lull. "Let's get one thing straight Commander, my personal life is off limits to you. Now if you want to ask me anything concerning your mission, fine, then ask, otherwise _shut up_!"

An unsettling dormancy filled the room, adding further tension between its occupants. Several minutes passed until Data found the fortitude to speak again.

"Your mother was very special to me." The tenderness of his tone only added to his sincerity.

Sela's eyes softened from the sentiment and for a moment, the woman was completely unguarded. And in her vulnerability, Data was allowed a brief glimpse into her countenance as she fought the urge not to smile from the poignant disclosure. Stubbornly, the frigid contours of her heart refused to be melted by the fervent fire of his words.

Unconsciously, the woman shook her head, in a feigned attempt to re-collect her steely, grim composure and she immediately broke the contact that had caused them to bond together. But the recurring tone of the android's amiable voice caused her eyes to reluctantly adjoin back to his.

"Considering your previous offense to my inquiries, I desire to make amends by commenting on the veneration of your mother's memory from the perspective of a fellow crewmember. I hope my attempt did not disconcert you further. "

Her brow furrowed and the concentrated plains of her delicate face subdued slightly, although her eyes remained unreadable.

"Tell me, how well did you know my mother_, android_?" She asked frankly with a hint of malice.

"Data." He softly reprimanded.

And for the second time, Sela rolled her eyes completely unmindful to the insult she had just rendered.

"Whatever…Either answer or don't. I could really care less."

Data wearily watched her as she unconsciously returned back to her reading.

"Your mother was very close to a certain number of crew members, but more so to myself. She confided in me many details of her life, as well as her childhood while on Turkana IV." The android never wavered in his candidness and her eyes once again searched his as he spoke. "I found myself enraptured by her need to defend those enslaved by tyranny and she died doing just that. I would say that I was fortunate to have known her but I believe…_blessed_ would be a more appropriate term for her."

"You speak with the convictions of a lover as opposed to that of a fellow officer who merely served with her. I was under the impression that emotions evaded you, Commander?"

Her eyes pierced his, unyielding in their pursuit for answers, even the ones that could bring shame to her mother's name. If anyone suspected what she already knew of this man and the woman in question, she would be undoubtedly laughed out of the Empire.

"I have emotions. I also possess the ability to turn them on and off whenever they tend to…." He paused, searching for the correct word. "_Interfere _with my duties."

Sela snorted her displeasure.

"Just like a Vulcan."

The android's eyes lit up from the contrast.

"Precisely."

She audibly grunted her contempt.

"Humph. I dislike you even more now."

Data looked down from her bluntness and for a second she wondered if her words wounded him in some way. She curled her lip up in distaste at the very thought of it. _Damn him_ for making her feel uncomfortable in the sanctities of her own domain. Perhaps the Vulcans were justified in purging themselves of emotion, since this man was causing her to acknowledge her own. She preferred her distance, it was safer that way.

"And my mother….Did she…." The romulan rolled her hand insistently. "_Interfere_ with your duties?"

He tilted his head in a way that made her think of a small, confused bird. And for the first time since entering her office, he seemed guarded toward her hidden reference concerning his relationship with former Chief of Security.

"To what are you referring?"

"Oh, come now Data, you've been so forthcoming about my mother so far. Why stop now?" She arched a decisive eyebrow. "You already admitted to being enraptured by her which leads me to wonder." Sela taunted. "Just what other emotions she provoked within you?"

The Federation officer stared at her dumbfounded, his eyes hell bent on masking the truth.

The blonde Romulan smirked complacently. "Were you in love with her?"

"I was incapable of such emotions during the time of our friendship." He evaded.

"You speak in a past tense and yet you were impassive enough to allow your programming to place her on a pedestal, deeming her special. I'm curious, how long have you had emotions?"

Without hesitation, Data answered. "Seven years, eleven months, twenty-two days and…."

Sela tersely held a hand up, immediately cutting his detailed account off.

Data watched in awe as the Romulan slowly moved forward in her chair, her upper torso leaning on top of the desk as she craned her index finger, beckoning him to her. A dangerous, silent gesture that he too should close the distance that separated them. Unabashedly, he foolishly complied. All the while forgetting one grave mistake – _this_ woman was not Tasha Yar.

And with their faces mere inches apart, Sela asked the formidable question, one that he had not dared to entertain, nor force himself to come to terms with.

"Are you in love with her now?" The woman was almost as relentless as he was in digging for the truth; he at least had to admire her for that.

There it was! The question that he had evaded for seven years and laughably so, call him superficial or in denial but he thought it better to ignore the _'what if's'_ posed by such a thought. Besides, what was the purpose in torturing yourself over such wretched impossibilities?

He just never saw the point unless Q was planning on performing a miracle and with a whimsical snap of his fingers, bring his beloved back from the dead. And that was just as improbable as the woman in front of him announcing that the alternate Tasha Yar was still alive and an old woman by now. He knew that both likelihoods were nothing more than false hope but then again, hope rarely gave way to reason.

Perhaps, some inquiries into our internal longings, as well as our external nature are better off just as that – _absolute._ You can't continuously beat a dead horse, right, so why should he? So he avoided the daily musings that would confirm the question Tasha's daughter had just presented

Truth be known, he didn't desire to know. He didn't want to face the cold hard facts of what a heart-wrenching recognition like that would bring. That the only woman he had ever loved was gone and never coming back. And that his one chance had slipped through his hands long before he possessed the ability to grasp ahold of it.

"No."

Sela leaned back in her chair, skepticism filling her visage as well as her eyes.

"I shall have to keep an eye on you, Commander."

Data narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"I see your Creator programmed you with the ability to lie."

"May I make a statement?"

The woman almost looked stunned. "Why ask now, you haven't shut up with your incessant point of views about my mother from the moment you arrived into my office."

The android was still in his previous position, hovering over her desk, his eyes sternly set to hers.

"If your concern lies with me blurring the lines of my affection toward your mother as a substitute for you, I assure you, your apprehension is neither necessary nor desired."

Sela's eyes widened in anger and her face hardened notably. _'So, the kitten did have claws after all,'_ she thought bitterly.

"I believe this conversation is over." An awkward pause passed between them as they both glowered at one another. "Shall I escort you to Intelligence Center of the Tal Shiar where the Committee can inform you about the operative's movements?"

Data merely nodded his answer, noting that she had already made her way toward the exit, completely inconsiderate toward his desire to cooperate. Of course he was a prisoner; it wasn't like he had much choice in the matter, at least for now.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Author Notes: Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter as much as I had writing it. And LadyGirl70 I had changed the story from my initial thinking. I know I told you in a message that I was thinking about having Sela kidnap Data but I changed my mind when that idea just didn't sit well with me. In fact, this story has caused me to do more research than any other story I have ever written. I've invested a lot of time into making sure that I get all my facts right, based on the last known timeline of TNG (Nemesis) along with the direction of its novels concerning the Typhon Pact. It's going to be a challenge to pull off because I have set the bar so high, but I've mused with this story well before I ever started "Within the Confines of Time" so I've had enough time to tie up the loose ends. Now all that's to do is write it. BTW, I hope you're enjoying it so far. Oh, and yes, the scenes between Data and Sela will be pretty tense, as you can already see; the infatuation is already there…**_


	3. Semper Fi

"_**What a Tangled Web We Weave"**_

_**Chapter 3 - Semper Fi**_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Semper Fidelis, it was a Latin motto used dating back as late as the sixteen hundreds. But it was most notably known by the United States Marine Corps, the slogan being appropriated by the Americans in eighteen eighty three, when it was shortened to Semper Fi. The precept was adopted by the Federation during its initiation, being reliably known to every graduating cadet.

Data was familiar with its term, _always faithful. _As a Starfleet Officer, a soldier's province was notably vital to his/her conscious. They were expected to be trustworthy, confident, fearless, reticent, honorable but above all else, faithful. Complete loyalty to the state, never questioning their servitude or their duty to the affairs which ensured Starfleet's continuance.

The pledge was made not only in mind but in heart as well. Perhaps that is why Data's proof of sentience was so important to the Fleet. The Federation needed to be reassured of his allegiance; after all, machines do not possess a heart, at least one that is completely aware of the magnitude of commodore. It was only later that his trial would reveal that he was programmed to be nothing less despite his years of service and reverence to his rescuers.

Above all else, Data wishes to guarantee the safety of his father. He's discovered much in his efforts toward uncovering the mole's true identity. For one, their very clever, almost always sheltering their tracks by countless aliases. Once their information had been sent via subspace, an internal virus is attached to all following messages, immediately deleting all traces of his/her prior abuse of the systems.

This isn't just your average run of the mill agent, whoever this person was; they were proficiently talented in remaining anonymous. Which only meant one thing to Data; they had been at this job for quite some time. The Federation must have purposely planted them on Romulus based solely on their efficiency in remaining detached from society. One would almost have to be a survivor, a chameleon, easily adaptable to their settings, no matter how displaced they might be.

An uncomfortable essence of someone's soul bore right into him. He could literally feel their eyes suspiciously raking over him as he sat for countless hours at the intelligence console. Slightly hesitating, he raised his head, his eyes immediately drawn to his silent accuser. The blonde Romulan obviously disapproved of his research. Her distrust was furrowed deeply into her brows, causing her blue eyes to give off a menacing glare. One that would put the fear of God in any man, but Data wasn't just any man.

In fact, what he chose to do next was only enticing the enemy; most Romulan men would consider it suicide with this particular woman. He wasn't even sure what made him do it, whether it was the undeniable lure of her mother's beauty or the irresistible opportunity to prod her. All he knew was that the emotion eluded him and yet intrigued him all at the same time. He confronted her gaze with just as much intensity, a nonsensical smirk reaching the corners of his mouth.

She met his tenacity with rage as she bolted from her seat, closing the short distance to stand unwaveringly before him. Sela placed her hands dauntingly on her hips, curiosity arching her brow.

"Did you find something that amuses you, Commander?" Her tone was confrontational.

Data only remained silent, tipping the scales of her anger even more. Noting that her pressure points of belligerence was much like her mother's.

"Do you find this trivial, android?" The Romulan tilted her head slightly in question to the side, her keen eye confirming her suspicions. "Yes, you must find great pleasure in ascertaining your authority over our inability to locate such a nuisance in our Empire." Despite her displeasure, Sela's voice was low and cleverly controlled, clearly not meant for the prying eyes of the dispersed members of the Tal Shiar about the room.

Data's smirk turned into a full blown smile as he nonchalantly leaned back in his chair. "Are you asking my opinion or merely invoking yours?"

Her lips snarled up. "Must you be so infuriating?"

"It was a simple inquiry….Would you like for me to rephrase it?"

Not only was Data unmoved by her oppression, he was now questioning her mental capacity as well, an act of insubordination that any Romulan would dispose a life for. If the Empire wasn't so definitively convinced that he could aid them in their investigation, she would personally dismantle him herself. He was really tempting fate here and yet, she fascinated him, much like her mother did.

His yellow eyes pierced hers, calmly awaiting her answer.

Suddenly, her body language changed. Her arms dropped to her sides as she seductively stalked closer to him, she firmly planted her hands on either side of the arm rests of his chair, the brazened move dangerously confining Data to his seat. The forbidden Romulans face was now inches away from his, her eyes challenging him the whole way.

The room quickly went silent, all motion ceased as Sela's recent efforts toward discreetness all but overridden by the tension she shared with the man before her.

The woman's voice held an underlining enticement to it. "Why does my impression of you matter so much to you, Commander?"

Data cocked his head toward the side, obviously mocking her. "Have you forgotten, I am a machine…Is it not our desire to please those who enslave us? That is your goal is it not…" The woman stood motionless, her eyes searching his as his accusations persisted. "That is the reason you cloned my father, to produce a race of androids, to do the Empire's biding as it were?"

"Depends…"

The android's forehead furrowed in doubt, obviously misunderstanding.

She leaned in, her lips lightly grazing his ear as she whispered her incentive. "Depends on the pleasing." The Romulan successfully ignored his latter question.

Sela was known to use her physical appearance to bewitch those who threatened her status. It was partly why Praetor Tal'aura promoted her to the position of Chairman of the Tal Shiar. Her ploys for extracting information were just as inviting as her beauty. And her motives certainly caused Data to internally debate his own virtue.

She had exploited his weakness, that being not just any woman but _the_ woman, Tasha Yar. Unfortunately, his short-coming was hers as well, as he would soon discover.

He whispered the antagonistic remark; her lips long gone from his ear as her eyes now effectively captivated his.

"Perhaps you should have interrogated your mother on that matter before her death, as I am sure you have already concluded."

His swift reflexes quickly halted her hand in mid-air, only meters from reaching its target. But her eyes delivered the devastating blow with a murderous glare. Sela immediately jerked her hand from his grasp, as well as her body from his presence, as laughter erupted in the Intelligence Center from her folly.

Proconsul Tomalak watched the events in horror. "Chairman Sela…" His voice was stern and unforgiveable. Sela slowly turned to face her superior. "A word…" His lips formed tightly around the word. "Please."

Slowly, she walked toward her supervisor as Data watched on, the laughter suddenly dying down to an unnerving silence.

"I believe now is the appropriate time to inform you of Vice Chairman Koval's concerns involving Commander Data and yourself?"

Sela's eyes widened in shock from the rumor as her lips slightly curled up in distaste from the insinuation. Obviously Koval was trying to undermine her due to her undisclosed threats about the Reman mines yesterday upon Data's arrival. She made a mental note to deal with the imbecile later.

"And what might that be, Sir?"

"That the Praetor is making a big mistake by allowing you to work with this android." He stated flatly. "You could inadvertently endanger this endeavor on discovering the mole among us."

Still, Sela remained oblivious, rolling her eyes to the ridiculousness of the complaints rendered against her.

"And how does Koval suspect that I could do that?"

Tomalak leaned in slightly closer, so that others could not hear the accusation. "That you are being driven by _personal_ feelings."

The woman was immediately appalled. "Sir, you just witnessed me assault him…or at least attempt too. And now I'm being accused of having feelings for this man." She argued vehemently.

The Proconsul eyed her cautiously. "The Vice Chairman and I, myself, are concerned about the android's link to your mother, as well as your personal vendetta against the _Enterprise…_" He hesitated a moment. "We fear that the hatred of your mother and her betrayal against your father will interfere with your ability to perform your duties."

"Oh." Sela quickly rebounded from the misunderstanding. "Sir, with all due respect, I am not the only member of the Romulan Empire with animosity towards the _Enterprise _and her crew."

"You would be wise to watch your tongue." Tomalak reprimanded.

"Forgive me, Sir. I was just admiring your desire to exhibit the Enterprise's broken hull in the Capital of Romulus." She deflected with a hint of sarcasm.

The Proconsul glared disapprovingly at the half-breed before him. "As I recall, Chairman, your father's compound is quite large is it not?"

The woman arched an eyebrow, completely confused by the turn of their conversation.

Again, the Romulan pried. "Your father left it to you upon his death, did he not?" He watched her discomfort, relishing in his power over her. "And if memory serves me right, your father was a very paranoid man as far as your mother was concerned. In fact, I dare say that his compound is more secure than the dungeons of the Tal Shiar."

Sela merely nodded, unsure of his intentions.

"Good, then the android shall room with you." Her eyes widened in horror and she quickly opened her mouth to protest, only to be cut off by Tomalak's voice rising above hers. "After all, it is the Tal Shiar's duty to keep an eye on him and what better way to do that than to personally have him confined to your compound."

"But Sir…I despise the man." She ventured a look in Data's direction, who was now smiling predominately at her. "He is incomprehensible, annoying and nothing more than a nuisance in my life."

"You represent the Tal Shiar, do you not?"

"Yes, but…"

All arguments were ceased by his hand signaling their dismissal.

"Then he will be _your_ responsibility." Sela silently nodded her consent. "Need I remind you of the consequences if he escapes with his father in hand?" Tomalak threatened.

"No, Sir…" She chanced another look at Data, whose smile was replaced with immediate concern. Despite her efforts to ignore his unwarranted invasion, she knew his regard was for her welfare.

He was beginning to overstep the barriers of propriety. His feelings were counteracting the lines she had so adamantly drawn in the sand. Then again, dare she admit that she was becoming guilty of the same crime? Possibly!

"I will not let you down, Proconsul."

He nodded, a slight smirk forming at the corners of his mouth. "What are you waiting for, go retrieve your prize, Chairman."

Sela stormed off, only pausing for a moment at Data's station. "You're with me!" She demanded a little too harshly.

Immediately, he rose to follow.

Again, she stopped to stare at him, swearing the she heard him answer her demand under his breath by saying. "Promise."

Data almost ran right into her, as her eyes accusingly glared into his.

"Excuse me?"

Data feigned ignorance. "Semper Fi."

"What the hell does that mean?" She snapped.

"Always faithful…" He responded honestly, noting that her eyes were beginning to soften. Data shrugged his shoulders humbly. "I overheard your conversation, I promise to be always faithful to my word."

Sela began to slowly smirk. "And that is?"

"I promise not to endanger you."

And then he turned to walk out, awaiting her arrival into the turbo lift that would ascend them back to the surface. His eyes once again finding hers, searching for her approval and discovering it in her blue depths, only to realize that if a Starfleet Officer's allegiance toward the Federation was their paramount desire, then his desire for Sela will always be at war with his honor.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_


	4. Saving You

"_**What a Tangled Web We Weave"**_

_**Chapter 4 ~ "Saving You"**_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

It was late into the night, when he distinctly heard the noise of footfalls coming toward the direction of the library. Data sat quietly; curious to see if the officer who was apparently in charge of him was coming back around for another sweep of the grounds.

But Data knew that the soldier's countless, yet rapid rounds of the compound were more to ease his mind than that of his commanding officer's. After all, it wasn't every day that a lone romulan soldier was placed in charge of an android whose intellect was far superior to all of Romulus, let alone his strength.

He had not seen Sela since they had left the intelligence center of the Tal Shiar and he pensively wondered where she was. The walk to her home was completely strained, uncommunicative and indignant. The blonde romulan was keen on making her enmity toward her current situation clear through her silence, despite the sideway glances Data kept casting her way.

When they arrived, she was greeted a little too eagerly by a romulan guard whom Sela called Rēgal. He was about two inches shorter than Data and much older. In fact, he appeared to be in his mid-fifties. His features were of a rugged quality that some women might find appealing and enviously he wondered if Sela could be one of them.

The blonde romulan's orders were cold and direct, ignoring the wavering smile on the soldier's face when his eyes landed upon the man beside her. Data found the soldier's crestfallen features toward her placid response interesting.

"Take the android to his quarters and see that he does not leave." The Chairman's words were brisk and heartless.

But the officer faltered in reacting, his eyes still questioning hers; the action caused Sela to snap, intriguing Data even further.

"Now!" She demanded.

Rēgal gripped the android's arm and roughly pushed him inside the compound, as Data chanced a look back, noting that Sela was already gone. The romulan briskly stomped off, his anger evident with every click of his boots against the marble floor. Wordlessly, Data followed, hurrying to catch back up with the officer.

He chanced a sideway glance at the guard, his keen eye taking in his uniform. In his swift observation, Data had concluded that he was a lieutenant, which he found odd considering his age. Most romulans in their mid-fifties were of higher rank by then and he found himself wondering if the soldier remained in his position because of his immovable loyalty to the woman whom had clearly won more than his admiration.

"May I ask, what is the nature of your relationship to the Chairman?"

The officer stopped, turning slowly to face Data, the glower in his eyes a blatant warning.

"No you may not and I suggest that you stay clear of her."

Data met his glare with just as much determination.

"Let me guess… Because you desire her for yourself?"

Rēgal ignored his question but his refusal to comment was the only answer Data required.

That was nearly six hours ago and now here he sat in this prestigious two-story library with shelves and shelves of books that reached clear to the ceiling. The golden light from the fireplace flickered against his features, the tranquility of its warmth doing nothing to calm his growing anxiety filling his heart.

So much so, that he briefly considered turning off his emotion chip, but decided against it. Partly because it was at that particular moment that the footfalls that he had heard approaching earlier, had reached their destination and entered into his domain, the infiltrator completely unaware of his proximity.

Data remained silent; his oversized chair facing the fireplace with his Shakespearian book planted in his lap. Firmly, his hands gripped each side of the opened book, ever quiet. He could hear the tinkering of glasses and immediately discerned that the intruder must be pouring themselves a drink. And from the strong, offending smell, it was clearly alcoholic.

He listened intently as the leather chair that dominantly occupied its place in front of the mahogany desk creaked loudly, a sure sign that the libraries occupant was getting comfortable in their surroundings. They took a deep breath and exhaled with a tired, feminine sigh and Data quickly ascertained just _whom_ it was that had encroached upon his space.

For several passing seconds, he remained in stealth mode, trying to obtain the correct course of action. Should he remain silent altogether and bathe in the stillness of her presence or risk her fury by making his occupancy known. It was only a few seconds later when his inner question was answered.

"I know you are there."

Data peered around the chair to see her lounged back in hers. Sela had her eyes closed with her feet propped lazily upon the desk's surface.

"I am curious android, do you ever sleep?"

"I have a dream sequence program that I can activate whenever I desire to do so."

She opened her eyes, as she took another sip of her drink, refusing to look at him.

"Then why do you not activate it?"

"Because I believe that course of action..." He paused. "To be unwise."

Finally her eyes met his, a small hint of a smile forming upon her lips.

"And you humans say that we are the paranoid ones."

Data was a little taken back by the fact that she had coupled him into the category of humans. He was amazed that she could see past his artificiality, just as her mother had, when half of Starfleet refused to even acknowledge his sentience.

"I am curious…If you were being held against your will by the Federation's Section Thirty-One; would you choose to sleep while your enemy lied in wait?"

Sela snorted a small laugh, as she took another sip. "No, I suppose not."

"Good, then you understand my reasons."

She peered at him over her glass, analyzing the man before her.

"You are a cautious one aren't you?"

Data tilted his head to the side. "I have to be….I am the creation of one man's dream, it is my obligation to protect that dream."

"Oh yes, of course, your father." She growled her disapproval. "The Federation's most prized cyberneticist." Sela downed the rest of her drink. "Although I must admit, he's not very forth-coming with his work…In fact; I would dare say that he is more of a nuisance to us than anything else." Again, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Much like you!"

Data's upper lip twitched at the insult and his nostrils flared slightly. All of which, Sela noticed, taking pride in her ability to provoke him. But then again, Data could give just as much as he could take.

"Yes, well they do say like father, like son..." He pinned her with his gaze. "And mother, like daughter."

Sela's eye's widened in horror at the hidden innuendo. "I will have you know that I am nothing like my mother!"

"On the contrary, you are very much like your mother. In fact, the only thing that I can detect of your father is your ability to remain devious."

She lowered her feet from the desk and sat up at lightning speed, closing the distance between Data and herself in three long strides. The android remained unmoved, as her domineering presence hovered above his, a murderous glare in her eyes.

"Do you know what it was like for me as a child? I was constantly ridiculed to the point that my parents had to eventually shelter me from society." And then more quietly she added. "My mother home schooled me up until her death."

She studied Data for a moment and then resigned herself of her fury, namely because of the compassion that filled the android's yellow orbs. He knew exactly what it was like; He lived it as well and possibly still does, just as she. It would seem that they were cut from the same cloth, both orphans to a world that revoked their individuality… and unjustly so!

"What good qualities could come from a human?" Sela scoffed.

Data found himself perplexed that the resolution was not as obvious to her as it was to him.

"I would venture to say that your ability to survive during extreme odds could suffice as one of many."

The truth of his words caused her indifference to melt away. The beautiful romulan looked down into his lap, noting the Shakespearian book.

"What's this?" She asked intrigued.

Curious, Sela leaned in closer to view the sonnet that Data had been reading before her intrusion, nervously, he writhed from side to side, shifting his leg up more toward his body so she could not see the text. Quickly, her hand landed firmly on this thigh and immediately he stilled under her touch as she peered down just slightly over his shoulder.

Data found himself intoxicated by her elegance and grace, the lure of her exposed neck and the smug, smirk that had now enveloped her face. And he knew without a doubt, that she was completely aware of her effect on him. In fact, he would venture to say that she took pride in knowing his deepest secret, that he was undeniably beguiled by her charms, just as he was by her mother.

He watched, completely fascinated, as she absent-mindedly read the centuries old poem out loud.

"_Being your slave what should I do but tend_

_Upon the hours, and times of your desire?_

_I have no precious time at all to spend;_

_Nor services to do, till you require._

_Nor dare I chide the world without end hour,_

_Whilst I, my sovereign, watch the clock for you,_

_Nor think the bitterness of absence sour,_

_When you have bid your servant once adieu;_

_Nor dare I question with my jealous thought_

_Where you may be, or your affairs suppose,_

_But, like a sad slave, stay and think of nought_

_Save, where you are, how happy you make those._

_So true a fool is love, that in your will,_

_Though you do anything, he thinks no ill." _

Sela dangerously tore her eyes from the sonnet to peer into those of the man beside her. Data still refused to move, his eyes mimicking hers, as they both darted from their lips and then back to their eyes. He watched motionlessly, swallowing hard with anticipation as Sela slowly began inching closer to him, her eyes glued to his lips.

"So tell me Commander, this little poem of yours, is it about a slave falling in love with his master?"

Data didn't answer, still rendered mute from her proximity.

"Is that the case here?"

He could easily feel her breath on his lips, tasting the romulan ale she had just consumed prior to his revealing.

"Let me guess, you were sitting here, all alone, concerned for my whereabouts…." A smirk formed on her lips. "Or did your concerns lie with just _whom_ I was with?"

She licked her lips in expectation as Data's eyes widened from the erotic gesture, completely enthralled.

"Which is it, Commander?"

Data swallowed hard again.

"What you do is of no concern to me."

He found himself pleased with the amount of confidence that filtered his voice.

Sela studied him intensely, when suddenly her lips began to twitch upward at the corners.

"My, my, you will lie when compromised, won't you?"

'_Damn her for inheriting Tasha's beauty_,' Data thought. _'And her uncanny ability to see into my inner most being, of course, I could turn off my emotion chip but even Tasha was able to penetrate through the stone walls of my placid heart.'_

A loud rap at the door overthrew the impending sexual tension that was beginning to fill the room. Slightly annoyed, both occupants turned toward the offending intruder. A menacing, disapproving look filled Rēgal's features, his eyes piercing into Data's with a luminous warning.

"Would you like for me to escort the prisoner to his room, Sela?"

The android immediately recognized the air of familiarity that passed between them as Rēgal addressed the Chairman by her first name. It was a vague, yet underlining threat to Data of his intimacy toward the woman whom, if not interrupted, was well on her way to seducing the federation officer.

Surprisingly, Sela waved off his concerns. "No need…I am merely attempting to show the android how we extract information here on Romulus." It was a feign effort at concealing her attraction, as well as her folly toward almost acting upon that desire.

Rēgal's eyes flashed a wave of disapproval as the muscles in his jaw clenched in displeasure. The distress on his visage was so obvious that Data could easily read between the lines of his protective nature, there was far more in question than his thriving jealousy. He clearly wanted her for his own and felt threatened by Sela's fascination with the handsome captive.

Data decided to take advantage of the officer's lack of control.

"And I am attempting to convince the Chairman of my adoration purely based on false pretenses. Would you care to assist her? Perhaps you can share what field of her expertise." Data symbolized his fingers in quotation marks. "…_In extracting information _that she has successfully used on you that has enabled you to become so enamored with her?"

The accusation wasn't meant as a clear question, Data knew the nature of their relationship. He placed his finger over his closed lips and slowly pretended to button them one by one.

"Do not worry; your secret is safe with me, even if the Chairman's virtue is not."

Sela was furious. This man was making it sound like she was the village bicycle – everybody's had a ride!

"I do not find you the least bit amusing, android." Sela seethed.

"But you are interested, are you not?"

Data winked at Rēgal, whom was growing more and more enraged.

Sela's eyes narrowed murderously as she leaned in just inches from his lips.

She stared menacingly at him.

"Not in the least."

"Then why are you still here?" Data asked just as confident.

"Leave us!" The simple demand echoed throughout the library causing Rēgal to pause a moment, hesitating in his obedience to her sharp request.

"But…" He protested, unsure if he heard the command right.

Sela's head snapped back, her eyes daring him to disobey such a feeble request. The officer's delay wasn't based on insubordination but more out of insecurity. He was completely uneasy with leaving the woman whom he had sworn to protect alone with a man who had accomplished the impossible – he had obviously found a way to defrost the frigid temperatures that had surrounded her heart for far too long. Oh, the Chairman may be oblivious to it but he on the other hand was not.

"I said leave us!" She seethed through clenched teeth.

Again, the officer faltered. He tried another approach, his voice softer, less provoking.

"Perhaps it would be best if you called it an early night. After all the day has been very trying and I could keep watch over the pris-…."

Quickly, she rose up, closing the distance between the two. Her eyes raked the officer's length up and down, sizing him up. Clearly, the alcohol was beginning to take effect.

"You are relieved of duty for the night, Rēgal!"

The officer's eyes widened and his mouth involuntarily opened to object but one challenging, swift arch of the Chairman's brow silenced him completely. Reluctantly, he turned to leave the room, giving Data one last ominous look. Sela remained with her back turned away from the android until the distinct sound of the exit doors closing and locking securely in place reverberated throughout the whole compound.

She turned to face the prisoner, only to find him unexpectedly standing close behind her. The beautiful woman slightly jumped back, startled by the nearness of his proximity. She placed a steadfast hand over her chest, trying to still the rapid beats of her heart.

Data reached out his hand to comfort her but halted, thinking twice about it, he slowly retracted it back down to rest at his side.

"Forgive me, startling you was not my intention."

Sela eyed the android, studying him intently.

"What are your intentions, Commander?"

He tilted his head in question. "To find the mole among you."

She crossed her arms in doubt. "And what else?"

"And to free my father of course."

Her brows arched in disapproval, still waiting for the android to provide further insight.

Data smirked smugly. A similar arduous look that even Soong himself would not have been able to distinguish from his brother Lore.

"You are referring to my objectives toward you?"

Sela refused to answer but Data's keen eye easily picked up on the flicker of hope in her eyes. A folly that she corrected immediately, so fast that he was sure that no human would have picked up on the affirming expression. But despite the alteration, she remained silent to his inquiry.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I have none."

Sela noticed the complacent grin still plastered upon his face.

"Liar." She quickly retorted. "…Everyone has a motive."

Slowly, she began stalking around him.

"All one has to do is discover the driving force behind it." She boldly stopped in front of the android as she whispered his incentive. "And yours is Tasha Yar."

Data tilted his head, intrigued by the accusation. "Forgive me, but if my memory engrams serve me correctly, Lieutenant Yar died fifteen years ago." The creases in his forehead furrowed perplexingly. "How could your mother still be an inducement for me?"

She leaned in ever close, her eyes lingering on the allurement of his lips.

"Because you're still in love with her ... Aren't you Commander?" She feigned empathy for the man. "It must be terrible…This fate you've been handed." She took a step closer. "To have to view the face of the woman you've loved for so long day in and day out…" Her lips neared his. "To be this close…" Her lips slightly brushed against his bottom lip. "Just a breath away from having what you've always wanted."

Sela smiled in triumph as an audible intake of breath filled his artificial lungs. Quickly, Data backed away, finding a new source of strength from within by visualizing the subject of the enchantress's current topic. In his mind, she was still young, vibrant and beautiful. Tasha was still full of life and hope for what would never be, long before she was robbed of it all by the echoing screams of betrayal by her four year old daughter.

"Does it ever haunt you?"

The blonde romulan tilted her head in question.

"The life that you denied her?"

For a moment, she was obviously caught off guard. Her eyes widened in horror and she feared that he had discovered something about her mother that only she knew. She stared in silence, her voice failing to vocalize her rapid thoughts. Memories that had long cursed her, she was nothing more than a life filled with missed opportunities and underlining possibilities. A well- known tormented list of 'what if's' that plagued her lone heart.

She hurriedly brushed past him back toward her desk where the Romulan Ale still sat fixed upon her desk. Data turned and watched in silence as her hand fumbled for the empty glass, but the shaking of her hands prevented her from getting a firm grip on the bottle. Sela's hands visibly trembled as she softly cursed under her breath for being unable to complete such a feasible task as pouring a glass of liquor without spilling its contents all over the mahogany surface.

Her frustrations got the better of her, with a thunderous slam that reverberated throughout the library; she finally met his unsettling stare.

"I take it your research has brought about some new results?"

Data tilted his head, baffled by the sudden turn in conversation.

Boldly, he took a step closer to her.

"Should it?"

"Oh, don't play coy with me…." She shook her index finger at him in an austere way. "You do realize that as Chairman of the Tal Shiar that you are to report every new finding to me directly."

"Yes, I am aware of the terms."

Sela waited for him to continue on but he never elaborated further.

"And?" She asked annoyed.

"I have not discovered anything further."

The beautiful woman narrowed her eyes in displeasure.

"I don't believe you."

She analyzed his face, as his eyes flickered toward the Romulan Ale and then back to her own. The Chairman leaned in closer, scrutinizing his eyes for the truth.

"You are being too evasive…" Slowly, she began nodding her conclusion. "I do believe you are hiding something, Commander."

"Nothing of importance….In my investigation, I just merely obtained some of the operative's aliases…"Again, his eyes darted away to some unknown object behind her. "And I am attempting to solve their encryption."

"They're encrypted?"

"Not directly…"

His eyes returned to hers as he softly reached out, taking the bottle from her left hand, refilling her glass. She watched mesmerized by the gesture, as he gave her a reassuring smile the moment he released the bottle from his hand.

He was clearly making a peace offering, which only intrigued her further with his character.

"For example…" He continued. "One alias I have discovered is Rayna. I am not exactly sure of its meaning but I will analyze each pseudonym till I find its underlining…." He pinned his gaze with hers. "Purpose."

She faltered a moment before clearing her throat.

"The false name suggests a female."

"Not necessarily. I have discovered others that could lead one to believe it to be either sex."

Data continued, completely oblivious to the explicit images now flooding through the blonde's mind from just that one suggestive word. It was immoral, the effect this man had on her.

"Such as Arahsi and A'Tad….Which could imply a male."

Sela reached down for her glass, bringing the fowl substance to her lips and swallowing it all in one quick, smooth gulp.

Data noted her nervous temperament. She seemed so ill-at-ease, her magnetic visage now laden with distress. He watched in awe as she poured another glass and without hesitation, downed the sky blue liquid as if in desperation to calm her nerves.

Perplexed, the android leaned in a little closer to study her troubled state, her eyes refusing to meet his fixed gaze.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but I was under the impression that you would be pleased with this information."

Her eyes finally met his as she poured another glass.

"Wha -" The sweet lull of her voice cracked a little and she shut her eyes hard in vexation as she tried again. "…What makes you think that I'm not?"

Data nodded at her trembling physique. "Your body language suggests differently. You appear – unsettled by my findings." And then just as quickly he added. "Why?"

This woman was so much like her mother, an alluring mystery waiting to be unraveled, a façade of many fronts, with each new face leaving its victim perplexed by its level of sincerity. If Data had learned anything from Natasha Yar, it was that nothing is more dangerous to a man than a woman who knows how to use her beauty to her advantage.

He took comfort in the thought that she used hers for survival mode, but what about this woman? Apparently Sela had discovered a game that Data literally could not play. When the stakes are this high, with his opponent sharing the same face of the only woman he has ever truly loved, it is an unfortunate diversion that he will forever succumb too.

She brought the glass up to her lips and paused, pondering the answer to his question and then shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Doesn't matter….You wouldn't believe me anyways."

Data braved another step in her direction, without any reservations, he reached out, his fingers lightly tracing around hers as he took the glass of Romulan Ale from her lips and laid it back on top of her desk.

The blonde's eyes were fixated to his.

"I believe you have had enough."

Sela arched a brow in amusement. "So you're my babysitter now?"

And the sexiest smirk that she has ever seen now plastered his face.

"A babysitter… No." He tilted his head slightly to the left. "A friend…Yes."

"I thought you were my enemy?"

"I do not have to be….Do you feel threatened by me?"

"No." She answered honestly. "In fact, I find you quite docile for a machine but then again, we do have your father."

Data looked down, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes by her sharp words as an awkward silence fell upon the room.

Suddenly, the beautiful romulan was transfixed by her nails, pushing and prodding her cuticles, trying to ignore the uncomfortable lull of the room.

Data was oblivious to it now but he was about to witness a miracle being performed right in front of him - an apology falling from a romulan's lips.

"I'm sorry…I always seem to be on the defense when it comes to those who oppose our way of life. You see…Here…there are no friendships, no love, and no concerns for one another unless it furthers the Empire."

Finally, she met his intense stare.

"I'm afraid Romulus is a cruel world to live on, it's all back-biting and betrayals. Everyone has a motive to further their own selfish desires. I guess you can say that I'm a product of my surroundings."

She fixed her eyes on some unknown object past his left shoulder as she continued on with her confession.

"I'm troubled because I often wonder why it has to be like that. Why can't we be -" She looked at Data once more. "Well, more like you. The Federation doesn't betray one another, in fact I have read that each graduating cadet lives by a motto where you leave no one behind…Is that true?"

Data nodded silently.

"I must confess that I've been thinking about it more since you recited that precept to me earlier today, as we left the Tal Shiar…What was it again? Semper…?"

"Semper Fi." Data offered softly.

"Yes…that was it."

Her eyes sparkled appreciatively.

"Always faithful – I remembered that much at least." She smiled lightly to herself. "But that doesn't just mean to the Federation, does it? It also means to each other. To each armed soldier that enters your forces with only one supreme concern…To protect each other, because if you can accomplish that, then your world will remain safe and unharmed. Your state will continue on because of that altruistic approach."

And then, she added as an afterthought.

"It must be nice to have that type of security."

Either she was playing him…or she was serious. But at the time, Data did not desire to know which.

He was fascinated by the creature before him. He no longer saw the romulan that hid behind her credentials and her uniform, but instead a woman whom, when prodded, had a heart much like her mother. He studied her face and was suddenly engrossed by a blonde rebellious strand that fell close to her right eye; the android was compelled to react, as he lightly brushed the strand back behind her ear, as if restoring the perfection before him once more.

Her eyes shone brightly and her face took on the innocence of a child, as she smiled a little bashfully.

"So what do you think?"

"I believe the alcohol is beginning to talk."

And instead of being offended by his witty reply, she actually snorted a small laugh.

"Maybe so…"

She reached once again for the alcoholic beverage but Data's quick reflexes were too fast for her, as his palm dominantly covered the top of the glass, preventing her from retrieving it.

Sela was stunned by his actions.

"You are brave." She concluded.

"On Earth, we would call it compassion."

Sela eyed him up and down, her eyes lingering on the parts she found extra - _enhancing._ Without any misgivings, she closed the distance between them, her lips millimeters from his.

"Are you protecting _me,_ Commander?"

His amber eyes were drawn to her lips, the dark red rouge paralyzing his sub-routine processors. Coincidentally, sending his internal processors into a feedback loop, as one thought predominantly occupied his positronic brain – _'He would ultimately kill right now to feel those lips against his.'_

"You appear to be in need of protection."

"So coddling me is your definition of chivalry."

"No…But saving you from yourself is." He inched closer. "You said so yourself…you are a product of your surroundings."

She nodded silently as his lips lightly caressed hers, whispering.

"But you do not have to be."

And then, he fully possessed them, crushing her body against his in a feverish assault. As to his delight, he found the kiss being returned in full force by his partner, as she desperately began digging her hands through his hair, trying recklessly to pull him further into her. Data's hand cupped her cheek, as the kiss intensified; with one foot forward he turned her body toward the desk. She easily complied and sat down on top of its surface, her legs wrapping around Data's waist, locking him firmly into place.

Their hands roaming desperately over one another's body as the kiss deepened. Slowly, Data began laying her back upon the mahogany surface, neither refusing to part, as the crashing sound of the last remnants of the Romulan Ale hit the floor. A small, satisfying smile played at the corners of the android's lips as a loud sigh of pleasure escaped the Chairman's lips as he involuntarily grinded his hips into her midsection, showing her subconsciously where he most wanted to be.

Suddenly, a set of firm hands landed upon his chest, pushing him back, breaking the kiss completely as she began gasping for breath. The man had literally kissed the air from her lungs, leaving her utterly breathless. Sela opened her eyes and peered at Data with half-lidded eyes, her body more high from the passion she had just experienced than the intoxication she had been inflicting upon herself all night.

Her body was still shivering with the aftershocks of their ardent kiss. Concerned, Data began rubbing his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her body.

"Are you cold?"

Still winded, she merely shook her head no. But the smile that accompanied her answer erased all his distress.

"That was some kiss."

Data smirked incessantly, quite pleased with her admission.

Softly, she reached out, caressing the side of his cheek, her eyes taking on a more intense stare.

"Take me to bed."

Data let out a sigh of relief, his eyes mimicking her desire for him to do so, until his confessional jest came pouring out.

"If only I knew where it was?"

She chuckled from his honesty as she leaned up, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Come on, I'll show you."

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

_Author's Notes: Sorry that I've been M.I.A for a while. My family took a hard blow with us almost losing my grandmother and then my mom had a hip replacement on top of all that. So now that my grandmother is out of the hospital and improving, I've been taking care of her. I hope you all understand why I haven't been around. And sadly, during that time I kind of lost my zeal for writing, so to get my inspiration back. I watched the whole first season of TNG on Netflix. No better cure for getting the fire lit back under your butt than that! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. _

_Also, Déjà vu will be updated soon. The next chapter is completely about Jean Luc and Beverly, so all you shippers out there for this couple will probably enjoy the next chapter that's coming up. And my most popular story, "Within the Confines of Time", well, I've been working on it a lot here recently and the wedding scene is coming up. So be on the lookout for that one as well. _

_Again, my apologies for being gone so long but I'm sure you guys understand. All reviews are really appreciated. It lets me know that I'm heading in the right direction. Also, a big twist is getting ready to happen in this story. Let's just say that Data is about to stumble onto some things about Sela and it ends up being a little more than he bargained for. _


	5. Surprise!

"_**What a Tangled Web We Weave" **_

_**Chapter 5 – "Surprise!"**_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

It had been fifteen long years since Data had the privilege of having a woman by his side, and surprisingly, the realization that he was not alone in bed was comforting – after all, it had been almost twelve years since his dream sequence program had been accidentally initiated.

At first, it appeared to be a miracle, only later resulting in a curse. Although, the dreams could be addictive, since that was the only time she seemed to visit him. The torture of waking up and finding himself alone every morning since Tasha's passing had been one of the most difficult things for him to accept.

Smiling slightly, he instinctively moved himself nearer to his bedfellow, reaching out an arm and nudging her towards him. Sela rolled over gently, her eyes still tightly shut and her breathing at an even lull, moving unconsciously closer to him until she was firmly nestled against his side.

Data sighed contentedly, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before settling himself back against the pillows. It was the middle of the night and he was still half asleep and quite determined to return to the peaceful slumber he had almost woken from.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

When Sela first awoke, hours later, her sleepy, peaceful contentment had been replaced with an injection of absolute panic. For a second she squeezed her eyes tightly closed once more, praying that when she opened them again, she would be alone, or that the mysterious man sharing her bed would be anyone but the one she had been dreaming about….

The beautiful blonde opened one eye and looked up almost comically to see that her prayers had not been answered – no, the android was still there, and he was - in fact - most definitely not mysterious.

His dark brown hair, his meticulous uniform now rather creased, his prominent nose seemed to enhance the appeal of his face instead of detracting from it. Sela found herself rather surprised at how soft his alabaster skin was and lying beside him… No, make that cuddled into him, with his arm securely placed around her shoulders, with one of hers trailing across his chest. She had no clue how she was going to explain herself out of this one.

Good God! Her heart began to beat faster as she continued to look up at his sleeping form.

How on earth had she ended up here? All she knew was that she couldn't remember a thing about it, and if the throbbing pain in her head was any indication, it may take her while too.

'_Why was he in her bed?'_ Sela wondered, her brain flailing to find the answers. _'And if there was some good reason, then why in heaven's name was she lying here with him?'_

The thumping headache began to really pound in her temple, suddenly reminding her just why she was so confused. Romulan Ale. The devil's brew.

So that was it then, she had been drunk and had coerced the android back here….My God, what was she thinking? Apparently, she hadn't been!

Sela chanced another look at their tangled bodies and frowned.

She did compel him back here; she could vaguely remember something of it now. But they hadn't... had they?

Again, Sela looked up at Data's sleeping form, as she gently began to extricate herself from his sheltered embrace.

No, they hadn't. Of course they hadn't. That would be quite impossible for her to forget! And besides, the man lying beside her was too chivalrous to allow himself to take advantage of the lucid proposition she had been obviously throwing at him.

Instead, he settled for a much subtle offer – a night spent by her side, void of the intimate attention she so desperately wanted him to shower her body with. The romulan breathed out a sigh of relief, her heartbeats now recovering from the shock of her current ordeal.

And thank God they were at least on top of the covers and not underneath them.

Quietly, she rose to her feet and tiptoed her way around the bedroom.

Her brain was still in a state of vertigo from the alcohol she had consumed. Sela slowly, felt her way toward the bay window, peeking outside the curtain to see the sun high in the sky. Its place in the sky only confirmed her suspicions.

It was late - very, very late!

This only meant that they were both missing in action from the Tal Shiar headquarters, only throwing more conjecture about their illusive relationship abound. The federation officer had only been enslaved by her species for less than a week and already, their tumultuous relationship was the talk of the agency.

Their arguments the art of a tug of war effect upon one another's heart. Unfortunately, both of them were viewed as untimely victims to the subjection of their imprisonment - The laws of attraction.

They were laughably described as two opposing forces fighting hopelessly against one another, until the law of physics seemed to kick in. And then, the more they repulsed one another, the more they would attract, ultimately smashing into one another with a force unlike so many before them.

Sela knew from her own failures, that the one's that fight the inevitable, always crash the hardest.

Silently, she sighed, as she slowly turned to head towards the bathroom, only to blindly trip over her boots lying beside the bed. She bitterly cursed a few obscenities under her breath as she balled her fist up in anger, trying to hush her cries of pain, as she bit down upon her fist.

Sela chanced a quick look toward the ambiguous man lying in her bed, relieved to find him still sleeping. Once again, she began walking toward the bathroom, undressing as she firmly heard the doors lock in place.

Now free of her uniform, she stepped into the sonic shower, turning the water on by a quick order to the overhead computer to do so. She found herself making the water as hot as her body could stand it, as if punishing herself for her own negligence.

The beautiful blonde took in a deep breath and exhaled just as slowly, as she pressed her back against the cold tile, wearily laying her head back as the water ran down her lean, bare form. Immediately, her mind began replaying the events of last night. Sela winced in disconcert, as the perturbing memories flooded her brain.

The lingering looks that left nothing to the imagination about their veiled intent.

Their unabashed flirting, accompanied with their petty bickering.

And then, the kiss….Oh God, the kiss!

She rolled her eyes in humiliation, as she placed the palm of her hand to her flushed cheek. How could she have been so vulnerable?

Was she really that obtuse? That blind?

And then the anger began to well up in her being. That was precisely his plan! To disarm her – completely!

He did have a mystical allure about him, an aura of innocence that seemed to transcend any male that was linked to her past. It was almost captivating when engaged; transfixing its intended target, leaving you thankful that he chose to lavish you with such attention. The man could easily become a drug – leaving any woman desperate for another fix.

No wonder she drank herself into oblivion last night – or at least attempted too! His mere presence demanded any woman to do so. At least, any woman that dared to fight against such charm, refusing to relent by raising the white flag that represented their impending defeat.

Sela dug the palm of her hands into her eyes, as if trying to erase the unnerving thoughts from her mind.

And then she remembered it all….

She asked him to take her to bed. And Data obliged by lifting her up and carrying her down the hall, as she was apparently sober enough to direct him to her bedroom, nuzzling contentedly into his neck the whole way.

When the doors to her quarters opened, he gently placed her on the bed. They both held each other's gaze, still daring from the kiss, but not quite brazen enough to cross the boundaries of propriety just yet. Silently, the android nodded, acknowledging her convictions in calm understanding, as he slowly began to back away.

Sela's heart was literally beating in her throat; her ability to breath was getting more difficult from the pregnant tension that was beginning to fill the room. She watched in horror as he turned to leave. And in her distress, and partly from the fear of being left alone, her arm stretched out to his retreating form, as the words involuntarily left her mouth.

"Don't go!" He paused, turning to face her once more. "Please…"

And that was all it took for him to make a mad dash back to her side.

"Stay?"

Data answered her by grabbing hold of her outstretched hand and nestling in beside her, relieved when she gently tucked her head into his neck, their hands lying intertwined on top of his chest.

"I just don't want to be left alone."

The android turned his head toward her face, smiling from her honesty, noting that she refused to look at him. Although she acknowledged her vulnerability, she was still reluctant to show it.

"Then you will not be." He reassured her, reinforcing his promise with a light kiss to her forehead.

She was completely confounded by her actions. How could she allow her guard down around the enemy? After all, that is what he was, wasn't he? An adversary that had studied his prey's defenses, finding fissures in her stone cold fortress, that she used to place all her confidences in.

Now, from all outward appearances, she had been out-witted by her opponent. Was it even possible? Was the android capable of implementing the impossible – wooing a woman whom had escaped the clutches of love for quite some time now?

Of course, it had happened once before, long ago. A long, long time ago, but that was a time better left forgotten, except this man was nothing more than a reminder. A link to the past she had boldly left behind.

Out of all the men in the universe, why did it have to be him? She would have preferred anyone else, except for him. Why did the Empire have to capture him, out of all the members on board the _Enterprise,_ why choose him?

Sela's frustration mounted. Quickly, she washed off and got out of the sonic shower, its warmth doing nothing to cool the rising temperatures of her disquieted body. She hurriedly placed a towel around her dripping wet form and chose to walk into the lion's den, unwaveringly.

The doors opened and she paused to see Data sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands, and the once crumpled sheets, now ironed out, its appearance completely erasing all traces of a moment that was acquiesced by loneliness.

Slowly, he raised his head, his amber eyes widening at the prospect of what was standing in front of him. After all, a man can only endure so much. Immediately, he stood to his feet, opening his mouth to speak and then closing it just as quickly, when no coherent words would come forth.

Data looked back at the bed, pointing in its direction to clarify his point, quite pleased that he had finally found the ability to vocalize his concerns.

"I…um…I am sorry about last night. I realize that my presence here could have endangered your welfare and I apologize for compromising our agreement."

Sela narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What agreement?"

"Semper Fi…." He looked down, almost in shame. "I promised to never endanger you and last night was a dereliction of that duty." Data's eyes chanced a look in her direction. "Forgive me."

The doppelganger for Tasha Yar did nothing more than shrug her shoulders in nonchalance.

"Well, don't go and beat yourself up. No crime was committed."

Data stared at her in disbelief from her coldness; obviously, the walls that had crumbled last night due to the intemperance of her alcoholic consumption had apparently been substantially reinforced.

The android silently marveled at her ability to rebound so quickly. It had taken him four days to locate a fracture in her defense and yet, it only took her fifteen minutes to recoup and repair the default.

The disguise was back in place, her mask once again securely fitted to her face. By all outward appearances, the vulnerable woman whom had spent the night in his arms had vanished without a trace.

Sela carelessly strolled over to her walk-in closet, her disposition full of indifference toward his presence. The android watched helplessly as her towel began to droop down a little, allowing Data a captivating glance of her bare back, but it did not quench his anger from her nonchalant state.

"Why do you do that?"

She smirked, noting the agitation in his voice.

The romulan refused to turn around and face him, an insult that only enraged him further.

"Do what?"

She grabbed her uniform, finally turning to walk towards the bed, stopping meters from the man that still occupied her room.

"Act as if everything is fine. If I recall correctly and I do…" He pointed an accusing finger in her direction, no longer phased by the prospect of her barren beauty. "You kissed me!"

Sela rolled her eyes in exhaustion. "I am tired of arguing with you. You can leave!"

"I see…I am just another Rēgal to you, am I not?"

The blonde chuckled lightly. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Her laughter and ignorance only enraged the android more.

Data looked at her in disgust. "I must admit…You are a phenomenal actress!" His jaw clenched in distress, as his nostrils flared. "You know, it is not the blankness in your eyes, or all the perfectly delivered lies, nor is it the laughter that is completely devoid of any happiness that gives you away."

Sela stared dumbfounded by his spot on description, as he continued in his rant.

"It is nothing more than a thin disguise. A feign attempt at hiding just how empty you truly are, a luminescent façade that shines its deception more brightly than its truth." He shook his finger at her, as if chastising a child. "But you do not fool me, Chairman."

She immediately noticed that he had reverted back to formality. A defensive technique she had used herself to keep him at bay, now he had turned the tables on her.

Her fingers were beginning to tremble as her fury began to match his.

"Why don't you enlighten me then, Commander?" Two can play at this game. "What am I then?!" She screamed.

His voice was no longer in a tranquil, restrained tone. He was shouting his words, causing them to become as poignant and as sharp as arrows, in a formulated plan at piercing her heart.

"You are nothing more than a mirror reflecting me. You bear the same scars that I do." His intonation was resentful and sarcastic. "I hate to break it to you; sweetheart, but you are one lonely woman!"

Sela's hand immediately pointed in the direction of the doors. "Get out, now!"

Data paused a moment, heaving in anger, as the two stared dangerously at one another. He quickly closed his eyes tightly shut, as if wincing in pain. Sela watched as his hands balled into a tight, blood-clenching fist, his teeth gritting each word with a transparent clarity.

"From now on, I will discontinue the function of my emotion chip while in your presence. I do not want to burden you with my keen observations." He scoffed before turning to exit the room.

The Chairman's body limply fell down to the edge of the bed, trying desperately to hold onto her composure. But it was inevitable; the frigid temperatures of her heart were bound to melt sooner or later and the distress of her plight, unfortunately, came out in the form of wet, hot tears.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Author's Notes: This chapter wasn't exactly finished but it ended in a good place, so I left it where it was. I promise to update it soon, since this story and WTCOT are my main focus as of now. Review if you like!**_

Sela swallowed hard, the pressure in her heart rising as she looked at Data. "I've been alive a bit longer than you. I've seen things that you couldn't imagine and done things I've preferred that you didn't. I don't exactly have a great reputation; I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, a lot of wrong calls." Her eyes began to visibly tear up and her bottom lip began to quiver as she fought for the strength to go on.

Data's hand immediately reached out, partly out of the need to comfort her and partly of its own volition. It's was second nature to him, to comfort her. His touch gave her the courage she needed to continue as his eyes silently pleaded his cause.

"It's been fifteen years and there is only thing that I've been sure of …you!"

Sela looked down in shame from the admission, but Data didn't relent, as his hand softly drew her eyes back to his.

His voice was soothing, subdued in its tone. "Hey, look at me... I am not asking you for anything. And when I say I love, I am not saying it because I want you or because I cannot have you - it has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do….how you try! I have witnessed your compassion and your fortitude. And I have seen the best and the worst of you. I understand with perfect clarity what you are. You are a very special woman…" He paused briefly, his eyes expressing his sincerity. "You are the one, Tasha."

"The names could be in a semi-palindrome state….I believe that the agent could be using a sequence of reversible anagrams."

"There is a saying here on Romulus about love. That by doing so, you are giving someone the ability to destroy you but trusting them not too."

Data furrowed his brows deep in thought. "Hmm, I believe I am inclined to disagree."

Sela tilted her head, curiously.

"I have noted that among many species, including humans, that all tend to believe that love hurts but that is not true."

The Chairman crossed her arms with a bemused smirk upon her face.

"By all means, please, humor me."

"In my endeavors to understand humanity more clearly, I have noticed that it is loneliness that hurts. Rejection hurts, losing someone hurts and yes, envy even hurts. Everyone seems to get all of these emotions confused with love; therefore love gets the blame for the poor choice of another person's actions." Data noted the riveting look in her eyes as he continued. "In reality, love is the only thing in this universe that covers up all the pain and makes someone feel wonderful again. I would venture to say that love is the only emotion in this universe that does not hurt."

Love is like war… Easy to start, difficult to finish and impossible to forget.

The ones that are hardest to love are usually the ones who need it the most.


End file.
